Talk:Circle Blaze
Minimum Weapon Energy Ammo count. Ok, starting with Circle Blaze here, I played through X7 being EXTREMELY careful not to upgrade X's Weapon Energy meter, to get an accurate count of how many times he can use each weapon, both normally and charged up. Unfortunately This also means I have NO IDEA how much even one Weapon Energy + adds to his ammo counts. I also do not know at all if Axl uses the same amount of ammo as X. WIll play through the game again doing the same for Axl tomorrow. The data I've collected is valid ONLY for X as of the moment. I HAVE confirmed that the Glide Armor itself (No individual piece nor the full set) does not contribute to Weapon Energy in any way. The following numbers apply to both X and Glide Armor X. (Charged Weapon Ammo obviously only applies to X if he has at least the Glide Buster) All values are assumed from a full Energy meter, no wasted shots prior to charging up. This is counting the fact that the game does not allow the "use up whatever's left to fuel one last shot" rule. If the player doesn't have enough energy, nothing happens. Circle Blaze: 8 Shots normal, 8 Shots Charged. Explosion: 1 Shot normal, 1 Shot Charged - though it does leave a little less than half an energy meter behind. Volt Tornado: 6 Shots Normal, 1 Shot Charged. Splash Laser: 12 Shots normal, 4 Shots Charged. This was tested under normal slow paced shots and with rapid double shots. The energy meter went down a little sporadically, but it was still 12 shots worth. Gaea Shield: 12 Shots normal, 6 Shots charged Wind Cutter: 12 Shots Normal, 8 Shots charged Sniper Missile: 8 Shots Normal, 8 Shots Charged Moving Wheel: 8 Shots normal, 8 Shots Charged. I went through the game again to See Zero's minimum energy count for his Bakuenjin, turns out it's 1 shot with some leftover energy. While I was at it I figured I'd unlock X and get him ONE Weapon Energy + just to see how much each weapon goes up. I didn't have all the weapons at the time, but the only one with a different ammo count I was concerned with is explosion. WIll follow through on that later. My research shows that every weapon except Volt Tornado went up by 1 shot. (Will double check this when I go to get explosion). The problem is that this doesn't make any dang sense. I mean on the one hand: 1 weapon up increases all weapon ammo by 1. ok fine...but the unusual energy consumption leaves leftover energy in the meter, Leaving Volt Tornado without its increased extra shot, but with just barely enough energy left behind to NOT fire. I know the X7 section of the parts page is getting it's updates, so I'm patiently waiting for anything to be put in that can help me out here. But X7 just hurts my brain. Next project: Checkling to see if Axl's minimum weapon usage is the Same as X's. --*Proto Man's Whistle* 08:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC)